The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sansevieria plant, botanically known as Sansevieria trifasciata, of the family Ruscaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Wintergreen’.
Sansevieria is a monocotyledonous and succulent, flowering plant which can be produced in either hard-leafed or soft-leafed varieties for interior use as a house plant or outdoors ornamental plant.
The new Sansevieria ‘Wintergreen’ originated from a naturally-occurring mutation of the Sansevieria ‘Bantels Sensation’ (unpatented). The new Sansevieria ‘Wintergreen’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Julio Araya Quesada, as a single sprouting rare mutated plant in a ‘Bantels Sensation’ plantation, a controlled environment, in 2007 in Bajo Los Rodriguez, San Ramón, Alajuela province, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sansevieria cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in July 2007 in Bajo Los Rodriguez, San Ramón, Alajuela, and demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.